cantantifandomcom_it-20200214-history
David Coverdale
David Coverdale (nato il 22 September 1951, Saltburn-by-the-Sea) è un cantante rock inglese, noto principalmente per il suo lavoro con gli Whitesnake, band hard rock che fondò nel 1976, e che ebbe un grande successo commerciale.David Coverdale su Wikipedia Prima degli Whitesnake, Coverdale era il cantante nonché frontman dei Deep Purple, con i quali collaborò dalla fine del 1973 fino al 15 marzo del 1976, quando decise di intraprendere la carriera da solista. Nel 1993 venne poi rilasciato un album in collaborazione con Jimmy Page, che ebbe un notevole successo commerciale, oltre che di critica. Biografia Coverdale è nato il 22 settembre 1951, a Saltburn-by-the-Sea, Redcar and Cleveland, Inghilterra. Il suo amore per la musica si sviluppò presto. A 14 anni infatti, l'allora aspirante cantante cominciò a esibirsi da professionista, perfezionando la voce che lo rese famoso. Coverdale è stato il cantante per i seguenti gruppi locali: The Government (1968–1972); Fabulosa Brothers (1972–73). Primi anni Deep Purple (1973–1976) Nel 1973, Coverdale vide un articolo su una copia del Melody Maker, in cui si diceva che i Deep Purple stavano effettuando delle audizioni per il cantante che avrebbe dovuto rimpiazzare Ian Gillan. Coverdale aveva già cantato in un gruppo locale chiamato The Government, i quali avevano già suonato con i Deep Purple nel 1969. Sia Coverdale che la band avevano quindi già una certa familiarità, e dopo aver mandato nastro alla casa di prodozione, in cui cantava vecchie hit, registrate in modo approssimativo, seguito dall'audizione, Coverdale venne ammesso nel gruppo, insieme al bassista Glenn Hughes. Nel febbraio del 1974, i Deep Purple registrarono il loro primo album con Coverdale e Hughes, intitolato Burn, che divenne Disco d'Oro negli Stati Uniti il 20 marzo 1974 e nel Regno Unito il 1 luglio dello stesso anno. Nell'aprile del 1974, Coverdale e i Deep Purple si esibirono davanti a oltre 200,000 persone nel loro primo tour negli Stati Uniti al California Jam. Nel dicembre 1974 Burn venne seguito da Stormbringer, che divenne pure Disco d'Oro negli Stati Uniti e nel Regno Unito. Le influenze soul e funk del precendente album furono in questo ancora più marcate. Questa fu una delle ragioni per cui il chitarrista Ritchie Blackmore lasciò la band nel giugno 1975. Anziché sciogliere il gruppo, Coverdale si adoperò per tenerlo unito, aggiungendo il chitarrista americano Tommy Bolin (prima con Billy Cobham e The James Gang). Jon Lord disse che "David Coverdale venne da me e mi disse, 'Ti prego, mantieni la band unita.' David mi fece ascoltare l'album che Tommy incise con Billy Cobham. Ci piacque il suo modo di suonare, e invitammo Tommy per un'audizione." La band realizzò un album in studio con Bolin, Come Taste the Band nel 1975. L'album non riscosse il successo commerciale dei precedenti, e alla fine del tour nel marzo del 1976, Coverdale in lacrime annunciò che non sarebbe più stato il cantante dei Deep Purple, poiché non c'era più una band con cui cantare. La decisione di sciogliere i Deep Purple venne fatta qualche tempo prima dell'ultima esibizione da Lord e Ian Paice (gli ultimi due membri originali rimanenti), che non comunicarono a nessuno la cosa. Lo scioglimento venne pubblicato ufficialmente nel luglio del 1976. Coverdale disse poi in un'intervista: "Avevo paura a lasciare la band. I Deep Purple erano tutto per me, mi diedero successo, ma allo stesso tempo volevo uscirne." Carriera da solista (1977–1978) Dopo l'avventura con i Deep Purple, Coverdale iniziò la propria carriera da solista. Realizzò il suo primo album nel febbraio 1977, intitolato White Snake. Tutte le canzoni furono scritte da Coverdale e dal suo chitarrista Micky Moody. Sul suo primo album da solista, Coverdale in seguito ammise che: "È molto difficile guardarsi indietro e giudicare oggettivamente il primo album. White Snake è stato per molti aspetti un lavoro decisamente introspettivo, scritto e registrato in quella che era la situazione dopo lo scioglimento dei Deep Purple." Anche se l'album non ebbe successo, il suo titolo ispirò l'artista per il nome della sua futura band. Nel 1978 incise il suo secondo album da solista Northwinds, che venne accolto da pubblico e critica decisamente meglio del primo. Tuttavia, prima del rilascio del secondo album, Coverdale aveva già formato una nuova band. Primi anni con gli Whitesnake (1978–1982) nel 1990]] Subito dopo aver registrato Northwinds, Coverdale formò una band chiamata Whitesnake, con Bernie Marsden e Micky Moody alle chitarre. A dire la verità, questa doveva solo essere la band di supporto per il primo tour da solista di Coverdale, ma in seguito divenne una band a tutti gli effetti. Agli inizi del 1978, la band rilasciò lo Snakebite EP, che venne poi ripensato come doppio EP (intitolato Snakebite, rilasciato nel giugno del 1978), con il B-side contenente quattro tracce prese da Northwinds album. Per l'album successivo, Trouble, Coverdale venne raggiunto da un suo vecchio amico dei Deep Purple, il tastierista Jon Lord. Per l'album del 1980, Ready an' Willing, anche il batterista Ian Paice si unì al gruppo. Ready an' Willing ''includeva anche la più grande hit della band fino a quel momento, ossia "Fool for Your Loving", che raggiunse la #13 posizione nella classifica britannica, e la #53 nella statunitense Billboard Hot 100. ''Ready an' Willing venne seguito dall'ancora più popolare Come an' Get It del 1981. Nel 1982 Coverdale si prese del tempo per curare la propria figlia avente problemi di salute, e decise di sospendere l'attività con la band. Quando Coverdale tornò sulla scena musicale, riformò il gruppo, con il quale incise poi l'album Saints & Sinners. Nel 1982, secondo la rivista heavy metal britannica Kerrang!, Coverdale venne preso in considerazione per il ruolo di cantante nei Black Sabbath, dopo la partenza di Ronnie James Dio. Coverdale declinò l'offerta. Il successo Successo internazionale degli Whitesnake (1983–1991) Gli Whitesnake ottennero grande popolarità nel Regno Unito, in Europa in generale, e in Asia, ma non quanto sperato in Nord America. Nel 1984, l'album Slide It In entrò nella US charts (in #40 posizione), ma non ebbe abbastanza successo da poter diventare una hit. Al momento dell'uscita negli Stati Uniti di Slide It In, Coverdale fece una mossa estremamente mirata ad adattare il sound della band al mercato americano, chiamando il chitarrista John Sykes, degli ormai sciolti Thin Lizzy a far parte del gruppo. Sykes portò delle sonorità più contemporanee e aggressive, oltre che un nuovo atteggiamento sul palco. Nel 1985, Sykes e Coverdale cominciarono a lavorare su nuove canzoni per l'album successivo. Poco dopo però il cantante contrasse una grave forma di sinusite, che gli rese impossibile cantare per gran parte del 1986. I dottori dissero inoltre di non essere del tutto certi che Coverdale sarebbe potuto tornare a cantare. In seguito poté riprendersi, e continuare a lavorare per il nuovo album. Prima però che questo fosse terminato, Coverdale licenziò Skyes. La separazione da Skyes si dice non sia stata delle più amichevoli. In molte interviste, Coverdale disse che l'album successivo rappresentava una sorta di bivio per gli Whitesnake, e che se non avesse avuto successo avrebbe sciolto la band. Tra il 1987 e il 1988, anche il mercato nordamericano era stato finalmente vinto, con l'omonimo disco Whitesnake, divenuto poi multi-platino, scritto in gran parte dall'ex-chiatarrista Skyes, ma con alcuni pezzi di chitarra del virtuoso Adrian Vandenberg. L'album 1987 divenne otto volte disco di platino dalla sua uscita, trainato da hit come "Here I Go Again" e "Is This Love", e fece finalmente degli Whitesnake delle autentiche celebrità anche in Nord America. Durante la fine degli anni '80 e l'inizio degli anni '90, coinvolti nell'era "hair metal", Coverdale mantenne la band sulla cresta dell'onda, nonostante i vari cambi di formazione. Nel 1989 Coverdale reclutò Vandenberg per registrare un nuovo album, Slip of the Tongue. Vandenberg collaborò con Coverdale a scrivere l'intero disco, ma un infortunio a un polso gli impedì di contribuire alla realizzazione degli assoli di chitarra. Venne quindi ammesso nella band un altro virtuoso, Steve Vai, che registrò molte delle parti di Vandenberg, e finì l'album. Dopo la sua uscita, riscosse un grande successo sia in Europa che negli Stati Uniti. Il tour che ne seguì, con Vandenberg tornato nel gruppo, a suonare assieme a Vai, cementò la reputazione degli Whitesnake come uno dei più grandi gruppi hard rock della storia. L'album raggiunse la decima posizione negli Stati Uniti, e divenne disco di platino. La reazione della critica fu inomogenea. Il tour continuò fino alla fine del 1990. Non è un segreto che Coverdale a quel punto voleva uscire dal giro. Non era soddisfatto di quello che lui e la band erano diventati, totalmente invischiati nella scena hair metal. In un'intervista, Coverdale riassume il tutto in una sola frase: "Diventava sempre più forte, e io con la band, fino al punto in cui dovevo esibirmi vestito come un "tizio effemminato" con improponibili frangette e capelli cotonati, e tutto è così diventato semplicemente...noioso." Nel 1990 Coverdale cantò e scrisse (assieme a Hans Zimmer e Billy Idol) la canzone "The Last Note of Freedom" per il film di Tony Scott, Giorni di Tuono. Il 26 settembre 1990, dopo l'ultima esibizione dello Slip of the Tongue tour a Tokyo, Coverdale annunciò lo scioglimento a tempo indeterminato del gruppo. Stanco del business musicale in generale, delle scadenze dettate dai tour, e ancora scosso dalla separazione, e in seguito dal divorzio da Tawny Kitaen, Coverdale voleva trovare nuovi valori nella propria vita, e si prese del "tempo per riflettere", e rimettere in sesto la propria carriera. Coverdale e Page (1991–1993) La pausa non durò a lungo, e già nella primavera del 1991 Coverdale iniziò a lavorare con il chitarrista dei Led Zeppelin, Jimmy Page. Entrambi gli artisti dissero che la collaborazione diede loro nuovo vigore e voglia di continuare. Nel marzo del 1993 uscì il loro album, intitolato Coverdale-Page. L'album fu un successo a livello mondiale, e raggiunse la quarta posizione nella classifica britannica, e la quinta in quella statunitense, dove venne certificato disco di platino il 7 aprile 1995. Tuttavia il tour negli Stati Uniti dovette venir cancellato poiché le vendite dei biglietti procedevano troppo a rilento. Così, dopo soltanto un breve tour in Giappone, le strade di Coverdale e Page si divisero. In parte il problema fu causato dal confronto con Robert Plant, che era il cantante e frontman dei Led Zeppelin, con Jimmy Page. Alcuni fan accusarono Coverdale di non essere altro che un "clone" di Plant. Altri sostennero che la breve collaborazione tra i due servì solo a convincere Page a tornare con Plant, un anno dopo. Anni recenti Ritorno con gli Whitesnake (1994, 1997–1998) Nel 1994 Coverdale mise in piedi una nuova formazione per gli Whitesnake (ad eccezione del chitarrista Adrian Vandenberg e del bassista Rudy Sarzo, entrambi nella band dal 1987) per il tour del nuovo album, Greatest Hits. La band venne nuovamente sciolta appena dopo il tour. Coverdale decise quindi di ritirarsi dalla scena musicale per tre anni. Nel 1997 tornò in scena, e registrò Restless Heart (con Vandenberg alla chitarra). In teoria l'album avrebbe dovuto essere eseguito da Coverdale come solista, ma l'etichetta discografica pretese che uscisse sotto il nome di "David Coverdale & Whitesnake". Il tour venne annunciato come tour d'addio degli Whitesnake, durante il quale Coverdale e Vandenberg fecero due esibizioni senza amplificazione o unplugged (uno in Giappone e un altro per VH1). Il primo dei due show venne rilasciato l'anno seguente sotto il titolo Starkers in Tokyo. Al termine del Restless Heart-tour, Coverdale sciolse di nuovo la band, e si prese un altra pausa per riflettere sulla propria carriera. Ritorno alla carriera da solista (1999–2002) Nel 2000 Coverdale realizzò il suo primo album da solista dopo 22 anni, intitolato Into The Light. Nonostante l'album non ebbe un grandissimo successo, riportò Coverdale sulla cresta dell'onda. Ulteriore ritorno con gli Whitesnake (2002–presente) Nel dicembre 2002, Coverdale riformò un'altra volta gli Whitesnake per un tour in Europa e negli Stati Uniti, con Tommy Aldridge alla batteria, Marco Mendoza (basso), Doug Aldrich (chitarra), Reb Beach (chitarra) e il tastierista Timothy Drury. Tra il 2004 e il 2005 la band compì un tour tra Europa, Sud America e Stati Uniti. Un DVD live, registrato nel 2005 al leggendario Hammersmith Apollo venne rilasciato nel febbraio 2006. Nel giugno 2006, Coverdale firmò un nuovo contratto con l'etichetta SPV GmbH|Steamhammer Records. La prima produzione sotto il nuovo contratto fu il doppio album live Live: In the Shadow of the Blues (uscito il 27 novembre 2006). L'album contiene anche quattro nuove tracce registrate in studio e scritte da Coverdale e Aldrich. Nel 2008 la band (con nuovi bassista e batterista) realizzò il primo album in studio in oltre 10 anni, intitolato Good to Be Bad. L'album venne accompagnato da un lungo tour. Inoltre, nel 2008 gli Whitesnake andarono in tour in Europa con gli amici Def Leppard. Nel 2009, gli Whitesnake andarono in tour con i Judas Priest nel tour per l'anniversario di British Steel. L'11 agosto 2009, la band stava suonando al Red Rocks Amphitheatre a Morrison, Colorado, quando Coverdale ebbe un infortunio che gli impedì di cantare. Dopo aver consultato uno specialista, venne annunciato il 12 agosto 2009 che Coverdale stava soffrendo diversi edemi alle corde vocali e di una lesione a livello vascolare alla corda vocale sinistra. Il resto del loro tour con i Judas Priest venne ovviamente cancellato. Ai primi di febbraio del 2010, David Coverdale annunciò che la sua voce sembrava essersi definitivamente ristabilita dal trauma che costrinse lui e la band a rinunciare a parte del tour con i Priest. Disse inoltre che stava registrando nuove demo, con l'intento di incidere un altro album con gli Whitesnake, e che la sua voce sembrava suonargli piena e potente come prima dell'incidente. L'ultimo album in studio degli Whitesnake, "Forevermore", venne rilasciato il 25 marzo 2011, con Aldrich e Beach nel gruppo. Vita privata Coverdale si sposò prima nel 1974 con Julia, che gli diede una figlia di nome Jessica nel 1978. Il suo secondo matrimonio fu invece con l'attrice Tawny Kitaen, dal 17 febbraio 1989 fino al divorzio nell'aprile 1991. Kitaen era conosciuta per il suo aspetto provocante nei videoclip degli Whitesnake, come "Here I Go Again", "Is This Love" e "Still of the Night." Dal 1997, è sposato con Cindy, autrice di libri come The Food That Rocks. Hanno un figlio, Jasper (nato nel 1996). Il 1 marzo 2007, Coverdale divenne cittadino statunitense, durante una cerimonia tenutasi a Reno, e possiede quindi la doppia nazionalità, statunitense e britannica. Ha vissuto vicino al lago Tahoe, in Nevada per più di 20 anni. Discografia Solista White Snake (1977) Northwinds (1978) : I primi due album da solista vennero anche rilasciati come un unico doppio disco, intitolato The Early Years nel 2003 The Last Note Of Freedom – canzone che presentava la colonna sonora di Giorni di tuono (1990) Coverdale and Page (con Jimmy Page) (1993) Into the Light (2000) Con i Deep Purple Burn (1974) Stormbringer (1974) Come Taste the Band (1975) Might Just Take Your Life (Live) Perks and Tit (Live) Live in London (Live) Made in Europe (Live) Mk III: The Final Concerts (1975 Live) Live in Paris 1975 (1975 Live) Listen Learn Read On Days May Come (studio rehersals) This Time Around - Live in Tokyo (Live) On the Wings of a Russian Foxbat (Live) Last concert in Japan (Live) Con i Whitesnake Snakebite (1978) Trouble (1978) Lovehunter (1979) Live at Hammersmith (1980) Ready an' Willing (1980) Live...In the Heart of the City (1980) Come an' Get It (1981) Saints & Sinners (1982) Slide It In (1984) / Slide It in /USA (1986) - riarrangiato e ri-registrato con diversa formazione Whitesnake 1987 (1987) Slip of the Tongue (1989) Restless Heart (1997) Starkers in Tokyo (1997) In the Still of the Night Live (2005) Live...In the Shadows of the Blues (2006) Good to Be Bad (2008) Forevermore (2011) Guest appearances & altri progetti 1974 Roger Glover – The Butterfly Ball and the Grasshopper's Feast ("Behind the Smile") 1974 Jon Lord – Windows – 2nd Movement, Gemini 1976 Eddie Hardin – Wizard's Convention ("Money To Burn") 1978 Barbi Benton – Ain't That Just The Way (co-writer di "Up In The Air") 1989 Steve Vai – Passion and Warfare ("For the Love of God") 2000 Bernie Marsden – And About Time Too ("Who's Fooling Who", registrazione live dell'81, solo nella riedizione dell'album) 2003 Tony Franklin – Wonderland ("Sunshine Lady") Note Categoria:Cantanti Categoria:Cantanti inglesi Categoria:Cantautori Categoria:Cantautori Inglesi